


Did I...?

by QueenyClairey



Series: Three men in a bed? [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unsure, What Did I Do Last Night?, Worries, alternate fic to "What do three men in a bed do?" Asked Jace., waking up confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: This is my alternate take on Alec waking up after a night of heavy drinking where he accidentally let loose his fantasy to Magnus et al."What do three men in a bed do?" Asked Jace is the one I went with, but this was the first take!:-)





	Did I...?

Rhythmic pounding, like jungle beats in his head. Heavy arms and legs. Sour stench of booze and cigarettes. An unfamiliar bed, arms wrapped over his waist from each side. 

A telling ache in his legs and back throbs through him. Heart quickens as he tries to recall how he got here.

Did he really tell them that?! Did he really admit his deepest fantasy in a room full of his friends and family?

And has he actually done it? Was he so drunk that he gave consent for it?

Oh god, oh god! His mind whirls as he tries to remember, but there’s a big blank space after Magnus asks him. 

A flush rushes up his body as he stretches out a toe and finds the legs on either side of him to be unfailingly male. 

He wants out of this bed, needs somewhere he can curl up small and alone. Wants Magnus.

But he can’t move without alerting his companions. And he still doesn’t know where he is because his head screams in pain when he tries to open his eyes. 

He slides his fingertips over his own arms and finds his shirt still plastered to his skin with sweat, so he hasn’t been naked. That’s good. 

He strains to try remember if he had said the actual words. But there’s just the taste of gin on his tongue and maybe another soft mouth on his. A fleeting memory of fingers running down his spine, maybe a kiss pressed to the tattoo on his neck. 

Beside him the bodies stir. The arms tighten on his waist for a second and then the man on his left rises. The bed dips and bounces slightly as he gets up. The door snickers behind him.

From his right, he feels hot breath on his neck, then hears a voice he knows like his own.

“Alexander? Are you awake?”

He turns his head, flinching away as his lips meet soft skin.

“Sorry!”

He still hasn’t opened his eyes.

“Alexander? Are you okay?”

No! He wants to scream. But he can’t. Whatever he’s said, or done, Magnus agreed to it too. He believes in consent, it’s a hard and fast rule.

God, why can’t he remember?

“Did...did we…” He can’t get the words out.

Suddenly the bed bounces again as Magnus raises himself to sit against the pillows.

“Alexander, come here.” He tugs him up and against him, pressing his dry lips to his cheek. “You’re okay, I’ve got you.”

“Did we...Did I...Oh god! Who just left Magnus? What did we do?”

“No! No Alexander, that was just Simon, he needed a place to crash and the house was full. Nothing happened!”

“But I told you…”

“Yes, you did, but you would never imagine I’d act on it while you were so drunk?”

Alec blinks at the light, looking up at the love of his life.

“Not that I wouldn’t mind trying it some day!” He winks, lightly kissing him.


End file.
